Alex Lannon
Alex Lannon is an orphan with a rebellious and protective streak. He was a grunt V-2 soldier in Michael's Archangel Corps, but is destined for more than his lowly classification in Vega's post-Extermination War society, one might indicate. Abandoned by his father, Jeep Hanson, at a young age, Alex became a soldier. He rose through the ranks to join the Archangel Corps, an elite unit responsible for the protection of Vega's aristocracy. Through his assignment to House Riesen, Alex developed a secret relationship with Claire Riesen, daughter of the Lord of the City General Riesen. Often rebellious, Alex tries to balance his sense of duty with his need for freedom. He might just be humanity's unlikely savior. By using his newfound powers, Alex goes with Noma to New Delphi to ask the leader for an alliance. However, things get complicated when it's revealed that New Delphi's leader is a dyad and is holding an angel army under the city. He spends the rest of Season 2 attempting to help Vega, alongside with his partner and ex-lover, Noma Banks. Alex eventually reunites with Claire, his other ex, but he heartbreakingly has to let her go being Duma, Gabriel's new soldier, killed her. At the end of the season, Noma reveals to him that she is in cahoots with Lucifer, the archangel who needs Alex to come back. Michael and Gabriel fly to him. Being this series is cancelled, it is unknown whether or not Noma succeeded in delivering Alex to Lucifer or not. ''Dominion'' Season 1 Alex Lannon is shown to be a soldier in the Archangel Corps. He is a sort of rogue soldier being he seems to be going outside the city walls. Michael later whips him as punishment for going outside the walls knowing fully well that Alex was the Chosen One. However, Jeep Hanson makes his way back into Alex's life and shortly dies after being maimed by a Higher Angel. Jeep's tattoos from God and Michael are then transferred over to Alex. Now the leaders of Vega know that Alex is the Chosen One, but they decide (especially David Whele) to keep it a secret. The season continues with Michael growing closer to Alex as he mentors the Chosen One on how to use his newfound abilities. Alex continues to struggle his personal life as Claire Riesen's lover and dealing with betrayals. Eventually, chaos erupts in Vega when Gabriel escapes being captured in Vega and Michael finds out that his own former lover was experimenting on Higher Angels. Alex is then left alone to fend for himself once again. Season 2 The season starts with Alex partnering up with his old flame, Noma Banks, to go to New Delphi and ask for an alliance for Vega. Julian, a Dyad and the leader of New Delphi, proves to be difficult to ally with being he has been on a centuries long revenge scheme against Gabriel and Michael. Alex then has to help keep Noma alive after she ripped out her own wings for him to escape. He takes Noma out of New Delphi, leaving Michael and Gabriel behind. Michael eventually finds him and Noma and they fight their way back to Vega. Alex helps and reunites with his old flame, Claire, only to find that his child was miscarried. Upon dealing with that, Alex helps Claire fight the civil war brewing in Vega. Ever since Gabirel consumed darkness, thanks to Julian (a Dyad who Alex originally tried to ally himself with, but had no luck), Gabriel became more of a monster and dropped the Amphora onto Vega, causing everyone to hallucinate their darkest fears and desires. However, Alex was immune to it, possibly because he is The Chosen One, but Michael tells him that it was because Alex had no darkness within him. Alex successfully closes the Amphora, saving Noma, Michael, and the rest of Vega. When an Eight-Ball army, run by Duma, Edward Riesen's angel half, invades and threatens to destroy Vega, he works with Claire and Noma to see that Vega is saved. He ends up losing both Claire and Noma in the process. He loses Claire when she sacrifices herself to see that he lives and he loses Noma when she sides with Lucifer. However, he gains a new crowd of followers after helping the humans of Vega. After-Series Speculation/Conclusions Being this series was cancelled, it is unknown whether or not Noma successfully delivered him to Lucifer. It is revealed at the end of the season that Lucifer needs Alex's sacrifice and body to come back to the land of the living. Even though it was not told yet or won't be told any time soon, some speculate that Michael and Gabriel flew to Vega in time to stop Noma from bringing Alex to Mallory and to Lucifer. However, Alex would have probably had a rocky relationship with Gabriel being Michael's twin brother switched to the side of the humans. Although, Alex would have probably built an uneasy alliance with Gabriel and eventually possibly befriended the one archangel who wanted his death for decades. However, his close bond with Noma is possibly broken forever. It can be speculated that Noma isolated herself from Alex to work with The Prophet and Lucifer. Making Alex's mission to save humankind a hard task once again, Alex, Gabriel and Michael now are trying to fight against the rising-Lucifer and his followers. Personality Alex is impulsive, undisciplined, headstrong and rebellious, but also courageous, compassionate, and loyal. Michael sees him as a good man. Alex also loves passionately, as evident with his love for Claire and how he deeply he feels for her. Alex is frustrated by his status as a mere V-2 soldier. He grows to want to help the people using his newfound abilities, especially for his loved ones. Powers & Abilities Alex is trained in military hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship. His abilities as the Chosen One remain largely undiscovered. Human abilities *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combat' - Alex is able to fight with multiple eight ball unarmed. *'Expert Marksmanship' - He is able to wound the eight ball inhibiting Clementine Riesen from a distance. *'Expert Swordsmanship' - He is able to fight higher angels in Season 2. *'Angel Language' - Alex has learned to speak Lishepus the language of the angels when performing an eviction. Powers granted by his Markings *'Eviction' - His markings allow Alex the ability to perform a successful eviction on Angels. *'Language Translation' - The markings on his body allow him to read them, which no one else can. *'Clairvoyance' - The tattoos also give Alex clairvoyant abilities or supernatural insight which can manifest through his dreams or when he concentrates. Michael says that the tattoos "speak" to Alex when he listens. * Superhuman Strength - Alex was able to stand against a power in direct combat, showing physical strength beyond lower angels. He is later seen to battle Michael on even ground in a swordfight. * Resistance To Darkness - Alex has the ability to resist the Amphora of darkness while it affected both humans and Angels alike. Michael believes this is because he is the last pure heart, with no darkness within him, while others might believe it is because of his markings. * Amphora Control - The markings allow Alex to open and close the seven Amphorae, which can normally only be done by angels. Unlike angels however, the markings also gave Alex the power to destroy Amphorae, crumbling them to dust. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters